A Very Old, Stupid Friend
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: Tohru is going to have Kyo's kid . . . triplets to be exact . . . but when the babies arrive a month early, where in the world is Kyo? . . . Please Read and Review! Dedicated to my friends Grandpa


Dear Readers,

Thank you for clicking on my story! I hope that you like it! I dedicate it to my friends Grandpa. It is a very emotional story, and if it doesn't make sense i apologize. I hope that you like it. Please review (even if you hate it, flamers are welcome) when you are done and check out my account! There you can read more of my stories and also suggest stories! I love you all! Enjoi!

chu!

Nakima-chan

* * *

A Very Old, Stupid Friend

* * *

Tohru cringed; another contraction. They got closer and closer each time. The winkles on her forehead smoothed again, she had about ten minutes of peace. She closed her eyes trying to gather all the strength that she could.

"You're doing well Tohru-kun," her 'mid-wife' Sohma Hatori grinned a bit, "Your triplets are a bit early, but I'm sure that they are going to be extremely healthy."

Tohru smiled weakly at Hatori. She knew he was right, the babies were a little early, but some people were having trouble being on time. Her gaze fled toward the vast sky outside the window. She saw a sleek white plane glide gaily through the air.

'_Where are those two?' _Tohru wondered, _'They should be here by now.'_

Outside of her birthing room there were a group of people waiting anxiously for the new lives. Everyone was there . . . almost everyone.

Arisa and Hanajima sat together nervously playing cards, wondering if their 'fragile Tohru' would birth the triplets easily.

Hiro sat next to Kisa, whom was using his shoulder as a pillow. She dreamt that the babies would be as cute as Hinata was when she was a baby. Hinata was playing with Momiji under the watchful eye of her brother.

Rin, who was the reason that Tohru would give birth in a hospital, sat with Haru near the door and they could both smell the faint aroma of the smoke that came from the porch.

On the porch the Mabudachi Trio, excluding the mid-wife Hatori, were having a solemn chat. Mitsuri and Ritsu were there as well, sending an occasional glare at Shigure.

In the kitchen were Kagura and Kureno who were systematically, making sure that there was enough hot water.

The only people missing in our fruits basket were Akito, Yuki and Kyo. Akito wasn't present because a few months previous she had passed on. The moment she died everyone cried sorrowfully at the loss.

Yuki and Kyo had gone to take care of the affairs that Akito had left behind. The catch was that they had to go America, so they weren't around when Tohru was early.

This was a great inconvenience to Kyo, since he was missing the birth of his children. He had been so waiting for them to come, and right when they were to be born Akito died and he had to travel with that stupid rat to take care of everything.

When Akito had passed away everyone really was sorry. The year before she died the she had grown gentle and forgiving. It all started when Kyo finally beat Yuki at something, the art of 'Onigiri Making,' suggested by Tohru of course. From then on Akitos' heart began to melt.

Shigure was there when she died. He was the only one in the room. Since then he was more cold and morose, a bit like Hatori after he lost Kana. He was joking and lively, just not like he once was. He tormented himself over and over,

'_Why couldn't he save her?'_

. . . He often asked himself.

_'Why couldn't he break the curse?'_

. . . Was eating away at him until he found himself alone in his study, drawing sketches of how she was her last days of life. His romance novels turned into sorrowful reveries and regretful revelations.

That was what he was thinking of when the distinct sound of Tohru's' cries were heard once more. The time was drawing closer and closer.

"Where is that darling brother of mine? He really should be here! He is the godfather of all three of the children after all! If it was Mine having a child would he act in this manner?" Ayame droned on and on.

"Why? Are you planning to have a child sometime as well?" Shigure teased, leaving him pitiful state for awhile to humor his childhood friend.

"How dare you say that!" Ayame was taken aback, then his appalled face distorted into one of frolicsome tease, "Your just sore, because you are jealous of the fact that Hari-kun gets to be Tohru-kuns' midwife.

* * *

"Hey you stupid cat, hurry up!" Yuki scolded Kyo. They were both boarding a plane to Tokyo from L.A.X.

"Hey, don't call me that anymore you darn rat!" a vein pulsed our of Kyos' forehead, "We're not in high school anymore! Stop being a kid and grow up!"

"You're one to talk . . ." Yuki mumbled, taking the window seat, "Besides we shouldn't be bickering right now, Tohru-kun is about to have triplets. I got a text from Hatori-nee-san."

Kyo calmed down at the thought of his delicate beloved with child. His thoughts grew to those of worry in a blink of an eye. Could she handle having the triplets?

His gaze wandered to the west. On the other side of the ocean was Tohru. They would be together soon, with their children. Yukki, Kyoko, and Kiku.

He was excited and scared at the same time! The curse still wasn't broken, what if one of them got _**the curse**_, God's Curse.

He didn't know how to be a parent. He secretly bought those parenting books, only Tohru know and she was sworn to secrecy. He swore to himself no matter if one of his kids got _**the curse**_ he would love them unconditionally, like he knew Tohru would.

"We will be taking off shortly," The attendant informed them. Kyo clenched his fist anxiously.

"It'll be fine," Yuki said, placing a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Since when did you get sentimental?" Kyo replied, cocking his eyebrow.

"I was just trying to make a Hallmark moment; don't you want to have a nice story for you kids to tell if they ask what you were doing when they were being born?" Yuki joked.

"This is now time to joke around!" Kyo yelled, "Tohru is on the other side of the ocean giving birth to triplets!"

This immediately shut Yuki up . . . could Tohru handle this? He thought back to that one night they had left her all alone in the house for New Years. They worried that she would choke on rice! How was she supposed to have the triplets without them?

"And to make matters worse . . ." Kyos' eyes softened again, ". . . I'm her husband and I'm not even there for her!"

* * *

"It's time" Mine shrilled louder than a tea kettle.

The house was still. If anything even mad a peep, Rin and Haru were sure to silence it, violently. A few seconds passed and everyone could hear the struggling woman in the other room.

"Stay calm Tohru-kun, you can do it!" Hatori tried to help as much as he could, but he had his job to do. Min was at his side in a cute nurse's outfit that was a pastel green, no cap.

"That's right! Mine is here!" Mine smiled, "We'll help you get through this!"

After much pushing on Tohru's part, a head stuck out. The moment that happened, a tear ran down Hatori's cheek.

"Mine, call Arisa-san here. I believe she is a skilled nurse as well. She can help you, as for me, I doubt that I will be of any help to you for the time being."

Mine rushed out the door, pale and bothered.

"Arisa-chan! Come quickly, we need you to help!"

A rush of panic went through Arisa, but she did the best that she could to stay calm.

As Mine and Arisa couched Tohru to bring Kiku to the World, Hatori sat quietly next to Ayame and Shigure.

"Just like last time, huh?" Shigure said solemnly.

Ayame surprisingly just nodded his head in a sad, mourning agreement.

"Just like the last time," Hatori agreed. He glanced over at Hanajima, who had a serious look on her face.

"The waves in the house were unbelievable to begin with, but now I feel as if I'm drowning in all of the energy," she whispered to herself.

In the room the first child, Kiku, was lying peacefully in her cloth.

"Great job Tohru-kun," Arisa wiped her face vigorously with a facecloth, "Now to wait for the next one."

* * *

Right as the plane was about to take off the two companions began to shed tears. Not of sadness or sorrow, but of joy.

"This is nostalgic," Yuki said aloud, he turned to find Kyo's face pale. He knew . . . his child had just received the core of the Sohma curse.

The plane was about to take off when . . .

"Oh my goodness! The wheel won't come in."

They felt the plane slowly ascend, then fall. Most of the people were shaking to-and-fro in there unbuckled seats.

What had happened?

* * *

The house was once again filled with cries of new life. Sohma Kyoko was born into the world, and the day was almost over. Arisa wiped her brow, trying to get ready to bring the last baby into the world, Yuki. There was a moan that came from Tohru that was so painful; the waves they sent Hanajima made her nearly barge into the room.

"Tohru! Are you okay?" Arisa asked alarmed. Where was orange top? His kids were being brought into the world and where was he? No where in sight. Probably not even in this hemisphere! When he got there he had a lot of explaining to do.

And the prince too! Wasn't Tohru like his mother? Shouldn't he be here by now?

"Arisa-chan, I think that Yukki is coming!" Tohru panted.

A tear entered the ducts of Arisa's eyes, but she brushed them aside. She had to help Yukki. She hade to. She couldn't let Tohru down.

* * *

Yuki was in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"We found another one!" Yuki's already frozen body stiffened. Then he calmed down. He wouldn't turn into his other state. He was just in shock, his body was fine.

"Don't touch him! He is in shock!" the other medic instructed.

The medics continued to rush past Yuki, but he barely noticed. What they hadn't noticed was the discarded shirt with an orange lump inside it. There had been a plane accident. Kyo and Yuki managed to help nearly all of the people out. All but the pilots, who were stuck in the cockpit, all exits blocked.

"Yuki, you go look after the others, I'll stay here and help the pilots," Kyo yelled, "No danger here, I'll just bust down the door."

"Fine," Yuki agreed, reluctantly. There was really nothing for him to worry about. There isn't a large fire. But he was wrong.

There was a small flame on the inside of the planes wing. Yuki spotted it in an instant and his stomach flipped when he smelled gasoline. A pool of it was right near the flame.

Before he could even get his mouth to move there was any explosion. His body was thrown forward. He hit the ground, running back to the plain, with only one thing on his mind, saving Kyo.

The flames kissed his body. He ran toward the place that he had seen Kyo last. But instead of finding a man with orange hair, he discovered and exhausted, dying cat.

"No!" Yuki ripped the remnants of his shirt, and swaddled the cat in it. Running away from the fir, he tried his best to lie; telling himself that he could save Kyo. That Kyo would live.

"Stupid Cat," Yuki cursed at Kyo. Egging him on, hoping that he would give his customary reply . . .

_Shut up you darned rat . . ._

"T- t-t . . ." the cat stuttered. Yuki was in even more shock.

"Tohru . . ." Kyo finished.

"Kyo!" Yuki cried, "Wake up you stupid cat!"

* * *

Ayame and Shigure had left for the airport. Yuki and Kyo should have made it back by now. It was rather silent in the car, especially considering the fact that Ayame was in the car.

The phone rang, Ayame's phone. Ayame checked the number, and answered immediately after seeing his beloved brother's image on the screen for 'incoming calls.'

"Hello?"

_"Nee-san?"_

"Yuki-kun?"

_"I'm not in Japan, but there is something else that I have to tell you . . ."_

Shigure kept his eyes on the road. Before the left the house Hatori would throw a fit if he did otherwise. Since his attention was directed toward his driving, Shigure didn't notice Ayame's eyes grow wide and his face pale.

Ayame hung up the phone and there was a long, shocking pause.

"Shigure turn the car around and head toward the main house. I have a premonition . . ."

But he didn't have to finish, the car was already swerving back. Because Shigure was having the same premonition.

* * *

Arisa was hard at wok once more, and Hatori had returned and was helping to deliver Yukki.

"Arisa-san, go take a break, you need your rest," Hatori offered, "I can take it from here."

Arisa was about to argue, but she couldn't; if she stayed, then the only thing that she would be was in the way.

As soon as she left Hatori flipped his cell phone open to reread a text message that Ayame had sent him.

"Hari-kun," Tohru weakly managed, "Yukki-chan and Kyoko-chan . . . are they doing well?"

Hatori had to be careful. Tohru didn't now that Kiku was God. She couldn't know, not yet.

"Yes," he replied stoically, "They are fine."

A cry of pain that was now all too familiar to her.

"Push!" Hatori couched, he was possible the most calm mid-wife ever, "Push!"

* * *

Arisa sat down next to Hanajima, who was sitting with Shishou.

"Isn't it a bit strange?" Hana thought aloud.

"What?" Kisa asked, still leaning on Hiro. Nearly half of the people had left, Kana and Mayuko went on a night out. Kureno had a meeting the next today. Mitsuri and Ritsu went on a date. And Mine was in the nursery taking care of the newborns.

Not to mention the infamously late Yuki and Kyo, who were being picked up by Hatori and Ayame. The remaining Sohma members were at ease, thinking this outsider was going to comment on the absent family, but instead she let out a breath and said . . .

"Why is it that she is having the triplets a month early? Isn't that unhealthy?"

Everyone in the room, excluding Hana and Risa, knew the deep and dark secret. Luckily then were interrupted by a cry in and the calm call of, "Push!"

The room was still once more, and stayed that way for the longest time. Thirty minutes later Ayame and Shigure burst in, running toward the birthing room.

There was a great commotion, then the three strolled out and handed Yukki to Mine.

"Is Tohru-kun okay?" Momiji and Kisa asked in unison.

"She'll be fine," Hatori replied, "You must let her rest now."

The room sighed in relief, their Tohru was okay.

* * *

Tohru slowly drifted back to consciousness the next day. Her room was filled with flowers of all kinds, and she felt a hand holding hers.

"Kyo?"

The hand was limp and soft, it lacked the signature blisters that Kyos' had. No this wasn't Kyos' hand.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

Yuki, who was sitting beside her, woke up.

"Where are the babies?" Tohru asked happily. She was tired, but she still had the urge to see them.

"They are in the nursery," he replied, trying to hide any grave tones in his voice.

"What is wrong Yuki-kun?" Yuki cursed himself as he was forced to look her in the eye. Wide, motherly eyes.

"You are a special woman Tohru, what has happened is truly amazing . . . Kiku has inherited Akitos' gift . . ."

He waited for her reaction, usually mothers of the Zodiac were either over-protective or rejecting of the news. She just sat there and smiled.

" . . . Kyoko is a perfectly normal child. She looks a lot like you . . ." He continued. Then he paused for what seemed to be a century, debating whether or not to tell her.

"What happened to Yukki?" she asked worriedly, "She is fine right . . . she didn't . . ."

"No . . . she is healthy . . ." Yuki assured her, "But she is a member of the zodiac . . ."

"How can that be? None of the Zodiac have . . . where is Kyo?" she asked, suddenly panicked.

She arose from where she lay and ran to the nursery, with Yuki at her tail, telling her to not over-exert herself. She had, after all, just given birth to triplets.

When she reached the make-shift nursery her eyes immediately darted to Yukki, or more specifically, Yukki's wrist. Then she spotted it, the thing that she least wanted to see, the rosary.

Beads of Blood, Blood of a Virtuous Priest.

She held Yukki in her arms, crying, and no one could console her.

* * *

"Daddy, where is Mommy going tomorrow?" eight year old Kyoko asked her father.

"Yeah, it makes not sense, the day after our birthday," her sister added, "Shouldn't she be spending time with us?"

"Don't be selfish, Mommy needs to do something important tomorrow," Yuki scolded 'his' daughters. Only one of them knew the truth, Yukki, the head of the family.

"That isn't fair!" they said in unison, "Why does Nee-san get to know? Just because she is the head of the family, doesn't mean that she should get to know Mommy's secret."

Yuki sighed, parenting was a difficult task. He had a handful with just these two, thank goodness Yukki was quiet.

"You promise to keep a secret?" Yuki whispered.

The girls nodded innocently.

"Your mother is having lunch with a friend tomorrow."

"What kind of friend?"

He smiled.

"A very old, stupid friend."

* * *

The next day Tohru arrived at a grave alone. She held two bento's with her. Her smile still as sweet as it ever was.

"Hi Kyo-kun! I didn't make a leeks . . . I made onigiri instead, just like I used to."

* * *

Owari

* * *

Dear Readers,

I hope that you liked the story. Been awhile since i posted huh? Anyways pleas review. I don't care if you hated it, reviews help the stories get better and better. I also take anon. reviews . . . so if you don't have an account you can review still!

chu!

Nakima-chan


End file.
